someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
NESman
Hey, my username is MobGrinder and I received this E-mail a few weeks ago and thought I would get this story in public. Due to the nature of this E-mail I thought this is the best website to put it on: Hello my name is Jeremy, I have a soft spot for vintage games. I once owned a NES but I had to sell it for cash to get my new computer and I wanted to relive the experience. So I searched for one but they were all too expensive for my budget. But after a lot of time searching I found one on Ebay for just 30 dollars plus three games, Mario Bros. 1, 2, & 3. Naturally I bought it. Three weeks later it arrived. I could not wait to play. I plugged it in and started it up but it had a very strange intro song. Pretty creepy. I heard that some creepy songs could be decoded to show pictures, I didn't know if it was a scam or not but I still downloaded the newest version that could convert audio waves to show colors. I played the song. It decoded the music into text that I could barely read, but what I could read said "HE'S WATCHING." Suddenly, out of nowhere a creepy face popped up, then the program crashed and deleted itself. From the shock I fell from my chair (I get scared very easily). I could barely see the face but it looked like a blind man with milk white skin and hair. I tried to forget what I just saw by playing some Mario Bros. This time the creepy intro song was gone. But I could swear that every time a new level started I saw the face again. To get it out of my head I took a walk around the block. I was shocked when I saw the blind man just around the corner staring at me. I ran as fast as I could back to my home. When I arrived, I took a kitchen knife for self-defense in case the man were to find me. Nothing happened. When I was sure he wasn't coming in I laid down the knife. I searched out who sold me the NES, his name was NESman. There was an E-mail address but it didn't want to open. So I searched for some information about him. The browser said that there was nothing about him. I looked up some pictures of him. I was shocked when I saw images of the blind man with text under him reading "How do you like your NES Jeremy?" My computer immediately shut itself off. I called the cops for help. They said that they would come immediately. When they arrived they asked me what happened and I told them everything. They said that they would search for the person and if I saw him again that I should call them immediately. I threw the NES in the garbage. Since then I never saw him again, but I know he's watching every step I take. I don't feel safe. I took preparations, this log would send itself to a random E-mail address if I don't turn on my computer for a long time. I fear I will see him soon. If you received this, he has probably got me. Goodbye MobGrinder (talk) 12:38, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Written by MobGrinder Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Fixed